reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Beecher's Hope
| image = Image:Rdr_beecher's_hope00.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Great Plains | inhabitants = John Marston Abigail Marston Jack Marston Uncle Rufus | image2 = File:Bechershope1.jpg | caption2 = Beecher's Hope as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Great Plains region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' This ranch is property of the Marston family, and the player will gain access to it when the Abigail Marston mission "The Outlaw's Return" is completed. The Marston Ranch is located in the settlement of Beecher's Hope, which also has a secret avatar award in the attic of the ranch house. All of the missions in the Abigail Marston mission strand, the Uncle mission strand and the Jack Marston mission strand begin at this location and the majority of them also end here. The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "I Know You" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' The events of the Undead Nightmare begin in this location with the mission "Love in the Time of Plague" and end here with the mission "On a Pale Horse". Amenities *Safehouse **John & Abigail's room - Free (mission unlock) Unusable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" **Jack's room - Free (mission unlock) Only usable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" *Poker table (multiplayer only, $100 buyin) Layout The Marston house is a formally decorated house with space for a fireplace, master bedroom, bedroom, guest bedroom, a dining room and kitchen and a living room, with a corn silo, barn, stable, outdoor dining area, and a small field outside. The Marstons also seem to own a pasture south of Blackwater. Caution must be exercised when exploring the land, however, as packs of wolves and a few cougars are known to stalk the surrounding area. A few bears might even start to appear, so the player should be on their guard. In the kitchen, there is a side closet with a ladder that leads up to the attic. In the attic is a chest that contains an Avatar Award: the Yellow Rockstar Logo T-Shirt. Trivia *When visiting the ranch before unlocking the house, the ranch looks in a state of disrepair and Uncle is nowhere to be found. *When visiting the land in 1914, one or two horses may appear at the hitching post in front of the barn. They are never the same from visit to visit, and may occasionally not spawn at all. It is not clear if this is simply a glitch or an easter egg implying something more. *The empty bedroom beside Jack's is Uncle's bedroom as he can be seen sleeping there, as the farmhouse was recently bought and the conditions of the room are more akin to a storage room than a bedroom. *Going up the ladder into the barn right when getting up on the wall it says "Oh my son, my blessed son", which is a cheat code used to play as Jack. *When finishing a world event such as when an NPC is running away from animals, the NPC will walk over to the house on Beecher's Hope and sit down at the kitchen table as if it were a table from a saloon. *Strange things will happen here, bears and cougars (sometimes at the same time) will spawn here, and packs of foxes and even coyotes have been seen in the fields. After 5:00 AM, three wolves will appear at the entrance, leaving the farm with something in their mouths and WON'T attack the player. A perfect opportunity to kill them. After you kill and skin them, another three will appear and do the same thing. This will continue until evening, and is a great way for the player to make lots of money with ease. However, the player must look out for cougars, as there are a few near the entrance. *Cougars that spawn within the ranch will, generally, not attack the player. *Bears will appear with a higher frequency than other animals if the player stays there long enough. *Apparently you can target the grave markers with Dead Eye for some reason, though this won't do anything other than put a temporary bullet hole in them. *Like mentioned above, any animal (predatory or not) will simply walk past the player, allowing a perfect opportunity to kill 2 cougars with a knife, 5 wolves with a knife, or 1 bear with a knife. NOTE: if you attack the animals, they will become surprised and run at top speed out of the property, and once they are out, they will attack the player if he/she follows them, even if said player runs back into the boundaries. One should also know that even in the corners of the property, the game will register as being outside of the property, therefore predatory animals WILL attack the player. *The field within the surrounding fences of this province can be home to almost every breed of animal. Animals that have been spotted here include raccoons, skunks, rabbits, wild horses, wolves, foxes, bears, cougars, deer, bucks, bighorns, and even elk. *Sometimes before "The Outlaw Returns" the player can visit Beechers Hope and there will be two native Americans walking around there. *The family (including Uncle) will usually come in the house and rest in the livingroom after 8:00. *In "Undead Nightmare", if the player returns to the ranch at any time after the first mission and looks into the window of John and Abigail's bedroom, they will see Abigail and Jack, both undead and hogtied. *After completing "Undead Nightmare", if the player returns to the spot where John was buried, he/she will see two black outlines, where Uncle and Abigail's graves should be. *This location could be named after Harriet Beecher Stowe, author of the book on slavery, Uncle Tom's Cabin. This theory is supported by the fact that the location is a cabin, and one of the residents is called Uncle. *Beecher's Hope may be loosely based on the ranch from the Brad Pitt movie, "Legends of the Fall". Both are pre WWI cattle ranches. *Abigail, Jack and Uncle can be seen around outside of a mission, making them and West Dickens the only Major characters to do so. Gallery File:Marston's_owned_property.jpg|A map of John Marston's property. File:Red_dead_redemption_map.jpg File:Beachershope2.jpg File:Rdr_beecher's_hope01.jpg File:Rdr_beecher's_hope02.jpg Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:Beecher's Head Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Great Plains